ᴠᴇɴᴄᴇᴅᴏʀ
by Casha91
Summary: Porque ya no tenía nada que perder, estaba derrotado. Brick Him había caído a los pies de su némesis y solo podía rendirse con dignidad. One-Shot.


The Powerpuff girls no me pertenece, es propiedad de Craig McCracken, sin embargo, la trama y personajes secundarios (Oc´s) son de mi completa autoría. El plagio total o parcial de esta historia está prohibido. No autorizo su edición, manipulación, continuación y/o re publicación en esta u otra plataforma. ATRÉVETE A COMETER PLAGIO EN MI CONTRA Y TE REVIENTO A PALOS 3

Historia inspirada en el fanart del artista Artgerm "Power puffing ladies" (artgerm . deviantart art / Power-Puffing-Ladies -42013 4199 )

—:—

One shot

 **[VENCEDOR]**

" _Si no puedes con tu enemigo, únete a él"_ _–_ _El arte de la Guerra de Sun Tzu._

—:—

El infortunio se instaló en un pequeño local conocido por los habitantes de los suburbios a las afueras de Saltadilla, los Rowdyruff boys llegaron con su altanera y violenta actitud aterrando a los pocos clientes presentes, causando que corrieran despavoridos cuando notaron las tétricas sonrisas características de los Ruff´s. El indefenso trabajador solo pudo suplicar por su vida con un débil susurro— Por favor, no me maten —antes de que sus piernas reaccionaran y se uniera a la pequeña multitud que se aglutinaba en la puerta principal para poder huir. Ninguno de los tres se molestó en intimidar a sus víctimas, llevaban demasiado tiempo aterrando a las personas con su sola presencia que simplemente se dedicaban a ejecutar su parte del plan central.

Butch se dirigió a la caja registradora y tomó todos los billetes, un par de segundos después salió de una oficina hacia el mostrador con una pequeña caja fuerte en sus manos, al abrirla, tomó rápidamente su contenido y luego lanzó los restos de la caja por la puerta principal. Boomer tomó un par de cestos y los llenó con golosinas, comida chatarra, gaseosas, cajetillas de cigarrillos y todos los preservativos que encontró en su camino, al llegar al área de novelas de baja calidad, tomó las revistas para adultos y amontó las que pudo en los cestos ya repletos. Brick era el encargado de destruir todo lo que se encontrara a su paso, pero al ver por el rabillo del ojo que Boomer estaba en el estante de las revistas, notó la portada de una en particular que llamó rápidamente su atención.

El escaso y casi nulo sentimiento que había albergado en su frio y seco corazón, vibró.

Brick se elevó unos cuantos centímetros por sobre el suelo y se dirigió hacia el estante, sus hermanos lo observaron extrañados pues al pelirrojo le tocaba destruir desde las losetas del suelo hasta los soportes del techo, Brick no dejaba nada intacto, pero esta vez ni siquiera había comenzado con su único trabajo. Solo observaba simples y ordinarias revistas.

Sentir las miradas de sus hermanos sobre él, lo hicieron reaccionar.

Preparó su visión laser y la dirigió hacia las cámaras de seguridad, incinerándolas en segundos. No temían ser identificados, la alcaldía de Saltadilla tenía un enorme, grueso y sumamente culposo archivo repleto de las evidencias de sus fechorías, pero nada podían hacer, ir a prisión era como un jardín de niños para ellos. Solo existían 3 chicas capaces de darles una dura lección de respeto hacia lo ajeno, o algo de justicia física, pero él sabía que ya no recibirían su merecida paliza. El objetivo de eliminar las cámaras, y todo lo demás, residía en una simple razón, era su parte favorita y francamente, no se le ocurría algo mejor que hacer.

—Santa mierda… —Butch jadeó, en la mano sostenía la misma revista que Brick había estado observando segundos atrás, Boomer no demoró en unírsele y ambos hermanos apreciaron la portada con descaro.

—Quiero un poco de eso… —Boomer ladeó la cabeza, tratado de obtener una mejor perspectiva de la imagen.

Brick solo pudo maldecir en silencio a sus hermanos. Había perdido las esperanzas de reformarlos y regresarlos al buen camino de su naturaleza. Acabar con ellas.

Él fue su maestro, uno muy jodidamente bueno pues no solo los obligó a entrenar hasta hacerlos llorar y asegurarse de que fuesen invencibles, también les enseñó a pensar, a usar el cerebro y a amaestrar a sus neuronas. Tuvo que hacerlo cuando notó que les iba mejor si planeaban metódicamente sus ataques y eso solo podía lograrse si sus hermanos, y hasta él mismo, aprendían tanto como pudieran. No fue fácil, Boomer y Butch fueron tercos y en un inicio se reusaron a aprender, le costó sangre, sudor y muchísima bilis hacer que los conocimientos, y la predisposición para aprender, le entrara a ese par de cabezas difíciles de roer. Pero, a punta de insultos, golpes y miles de infernales horas, los hiso fuertes y fijó los conocimientos con resistencia en ellos.

—No le quedan mal esas medias —Butch tomó un caramelo agridulce del cesto que Boomer sostenía en la mano y abrió el pequeño empaque, dio un mordisco, sin despegar la mirada de aquella revista, y murmuró—. Para nada mal, joder.

—Siempre luce tierna, pero con eso puesto… lo último que pienso es algo tierno. —Boomer se relamió los labios.

—Le dejaría patearme el culo, pero solo si lleva puestas las botas. —Butch gruñó.

Brick frunció el ceño y formó fuego en sus manos— _Hijos de mil putas_ —pensó. A pesar del insufrible trabajo que hiso en sus hermanos, la idiotez siguió en ellos. Habían sobrepasado el límite sin siquiera notar que lo estaban haciendo en su _puta_ cara. Eso no lo permitiría. Suficiente era con hacerse el ciego y no meter leña al fuego enemigo. Cuando el calor en sus manos se hiso fuerte, lanzó bola tras bola por todo el lugar. Butch y Boomer reaccionaron solo cuando una de aquellas bolas los alcanzó por detrás, atravesando por el pequeño espacio entre ellos y llevándose con ella aquella revista que fue a parar hacia el resto en el estante.

—¡¿Pero qué puta mierda haces, Brick?! —Butch protestó. Estaba por replicar con algún otro insulto más sincero y ofensivo, pero al ver la mirada sangrienta y seria de su hermano, desistió de sus impulsos. Levantó las manos, rindiéndose ante su líder, y hermano mayor, y se apartó.

—Dense prisa —Brick ordenó, dio media vuelta y salió del ya destrozado lugar.

Butch y Boomer lo observaron salir, al perderlo de vista, regresaron su atención a las casi incineradas revistas.

—¿Quedó alguna? —Boomer preguntó en voz baja mientras su mirada buscaba por las partes _"aún"_ intactas del local.

—Ni una… —Butch se lamentó— larguémonos, comienza a hacer calor.

Ambos Rowdyruff boys abandonaron el lugar y sobrevolaron la zona, esperando por el ajetreo que se formaba luego de que ellos hicieran de las suyas. A Butch le gustaba lanzar bolas de energía al camión de bomberos, patrullas o ambulancias, lo que llegara primero. Boomer solo observaba a la gente correr, su diversión consistía en hacer movimientos que causaran más pánico entre los ciudadanos.

—Oye —lo llamó— ¿no crees que Brick ha estado raro últimamente?

—Él siempre ha sido raro, su estado natural es puta rareza pura. La tuya es la idiotez, ¿me vez quejándome a cada maldito segundo?

—Creo que él sospecha, Brick es demasiado calculador y frio… Ha estado algo distante, tal vez nos esté preparando una muerte dolorosa.

—No creo, ya nos hubiese cortado las pelotas —Butch respondió sin prestar demasiada atención pues divisó, a varias cuadras adelante, un par de patrullas acercándose. Formó una bola de energía de buen tamaño y la lanzó. Ambas patrullas fueron volteadas, cayendo sobre sus techos, los 4 policías que iban adentro salieron con dificultad pocos segundos después, salvándose de la gran explosión que les precedió—. Y si se llega a enterar ¿qué? no es como si nos ordenara no hacer nuestra voluntad. Que se joda.

—Puede lastimarlas.

—Saben defenderse y en todo caso, nos obligaría a atacarlo, idiota… ¿Crees que permitiré que le ponga un dedo encima de mi mujer? —bufó— Primero lo envío al infierno.

—Brick es nuestro hermano.

—¿Dejarías a tu mocosa en sus manos?

—Nunca —juró—. Supongo que estará decepcionado.

—Echará mierda por la boca un rato, pero tarde o temprano tendrá que aceptarlo. No jodas con lo mismo, no me arruines la fiesta —observó el camión de bomberos cruzando una avenida a gran velocidad, formó otra bola de energía y la lanzó cerca, los habitantes comenzaron a correr despavoridos por todas partes y para cuando ambos dejaron de reír, lograron ver dos estelas, azul y verde en tonos pastel, acercándose a ellos—. Luce rabiosa, mierda, me va a dar duro —sonrió. Tomó un puñado de preservativos del cesto que Boomer aún tenía en las manos y los guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. No me esperen despiertos, también planeo darle duro… —cruzó los brazos, levantó el mentón y amplió la sonrisa de manera perversa.

—A veces siento lástima de Brick, ya sabes, es el único que no tiene acción… Tal vez por eso siempre está de mal humor. —Boomer se preparó, ellas estaban cerca y no lucían del todo felices.

—¡Ese es su maldito problema! —Butch gritó eufórico luego de que saliera a gran velocidad de ahí, con una sonrisa retorcida y Buttercup pisándole los talones.

—¡PEDAZO DE MIERDA INÚTIL, TE PATEARÉ LAS BOLAS! —Buttercup gritó a todo pulmón.

—Alguien está en problemas —Boomer murmuró sonriendo al ver las estelas verdes alejarse.

—¡No es el único, Boomer! —Bubbles llegó a su lado y cruzó los brazos.

—Bebé, e-ellos… —tomó impulso y salió volando— ¡Fue su maldita idea!

Boomer sabía que Bubbles no lo lastimaría, al menos no gravemente, pero aún debían simular un enfrentamiento. Pasó con rapidez por el observatorio de Mojo Jojo y dejó los cestos sobe la cúspide del gran lente, cualquiera de sus hermanos que llegara primero los tomaría y llevaría adentro pues Mojo Jojo había muerto a causa de uno de sus _estúpidos_ inventos, algunos años atrás. El sitio no les agradaba mucho, en especial a Brick que pasaba todo el tiempo posible afuera, pero nadie los molestaba ahí.

Por lo alto, mucho más alto y lejos de lo que sus hermanos estaban, Brick pudo escuchar claramente aquella conversación. Observó las estelas verdes perdiéndose de vista sobre las boscosas montañas y pocos minutos después, lo hicieron las estelas azules, que tomaron rumbo hacia el mar.

—Jodidos traidores de mierda —murmuró.

Una parte de él los odiaba a muerte. Otra parte no los culpaba, incluso los perdonaba. Una parte mayor, la que jamás admitiría tener, los envidiaba. Un solo acto había causado que su delicada relación familiar se fracturara por completo.

Nunca se imaginó que el odio que Butch y Buttercup se tenían, los uniera.

Por azares del destino, en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo letalmente furiosa entre los verdes, ambos temperamentales jóvenes quedaron atrapados en una avalancha de rocas y tierra, quedando encerrados en una antigua mina a las afueras de Saltadilla. Brick los vio severamente golpeados y exhaustos, realmente creyó que ese día alguno de los dos acabaría muerto, pero lo único que estaba sucediendo era que los verdes estaban eliminando las barreras naturales que los separaba. Los 15 minutos que les tomó a él y a Blossom sacarlos de ahí, fue suficiente para que toda la distancia que separaba a Butch y Buttercup se redujera hasta desaparecer. El aparente resultado se redujo a algunas fracturas, hematomas y heridas profundas entre ellos, nunca imaginó que los sentimientos de ambos verdes también terminarían afectados.

 _¡¿En qué retorcido mundo existía la posibilidad de que Butch se enamorara?!_ —Y peor aún— _¡Que Buttercup le correspondiera!_

Eso era un disparate impensable, era suficiente con las tuercas flojas que el mismo Brick tenía en la cabeza y por eso no lo vio venir.

Si hubiese prestado un poco de atención, en lugar de estar preocupado por los múltiples golpes y heridas que Butch tenía por todo el cuerpo, hubiese notado que el mediano de los Rowdyruff boys tenía la mirada diferente, dirigida hacia la estela rosa de Blossom quien cargaba a su hermana, Buttercup, mientras la pelinegra unía todo lo que le quedaba de fuerzas para levantar la mano y mostrarle el dedo medio. Butch solo pudo sonreírle de manera boba, y con el corazón acelerado, le lanzó un beso para luego caer en el profundo abismo negro que lo estaba rodeando. Él no fue el único que soñó una y otra vez con aquel desesperado, caliente y violento beso que compartió con Buttercup en aquella mina pues ella fue la primera en buscarlo para reclamar tal atrevimiento, pero solo causó que acabaran revolcándose como animales en celo en la misma mina abandona 2 semanas después de su primer beso.

Si Brick no hubiese estado tanto tiempo encerrado, huyendo de sus propios miedos, sumamente preocupado por su salud mental, hubiese notado que Boomer llevaba más de 2 años suspirando como un reverendo imbécil ante cualquier cosa azul celeste que se encontrara, respondiendo constantemente los mensajes que llegaban a su celular, y regresando incontables veces al amanecer luego de desaparecer por horas enteras, con marcas recientes de unos labios y una lengua traviesa por la piel de su cuello y torso. Y, evidentemente, hubiese notado aquellas prendas íntimas, y muy femeninas en diversos tonos azules, revueltas entre las pertenencias de su hermano.

Aún desconocía la situación que había orillado a los azules a dar rienda suelta a la pasión que los rodeaba, pero Brick estaba casi seguro de que Bubbles y Boomer se atraían desde niños. Si lo meditaba por un momento, solo fue cuestión de tiempo…

En un inicio no lo notó, de no ser por una casualidad, Brick no se hubiese dado cuenta. Butch era sumamente cuidadoso, era listo y encubría a la perfección sus planes. Boomer era igual y sinceramente, a Brick solo le interesaba tener comida y dinero disponible en su hogar. Además, cualquier cosa que sus hermanos estuviesen haciendo le importaba un reverendo sorbete. Brick dedicaba su atención en mantenerse alejado de _ella._ Eso involucraba a enajenarse por completo del mundo y lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Aquella ocasión, en la que regresó muy tarde al ex observatorio de Mojo Jojo, vio la estela verde, característica de Buttercup, saliendo tenuemente de una ventana con Butch por detrás. El acto se le hiso de lo más extraño y los siguió. A Brick no le tomó mucho descubrir que ambos se dirigían al mismo lugar. — _Solo van a follar, ese par de calientes solo tendrán sexo y luego se odiarán_ … —Trató de auto animarse cuando sus ojos fueron testigos de cómo Butch y Buttercup se comían la boca a besos mientras se adentraban en aquella cueva que los mantuvo cautivos por unos minutos algunos meses atrás— _So-solo es sexo, solo eso…_

Pero no fue así.

Lo sabía, lo sentía, él mismo se resistía con uñas y dientes a catalogar su sentir en cosa del momento. Pura calentura. Pero le dolió descubrir que su hermano no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir la tentación. Odió a Butch por verlo _jodidamente_ feliz. Envidió cada _maldito_ segundo que era correspondido, mientras que él no soportaba la agonía que sentía al saber que estaba enamorado de la persona más malditamente imposible de tener.

Pocos días después descubrió que la foto de Bubbles en bikini, apoyando la cabeza en el torso desnudo de Boomer, era el protector de pantalla del celular de su hermano menor. No fue necesario indagar mucho, era evidente, Boomer estaba hasta el culo por Bubbles. El menor, el más débil de los tres, había sido el primero en caer rendido. Cuando lo supo, algunos días después de descubrir a Butch y Buttercup juntos, se juró tomar represalias, castrar a sus hermanos si era necesario, pero en el fondo sabía que de nada serviría. Aunque odiaba a sus hermanos por no tener las pelotas dentro del pantalón, con la bragueta cerrada, no podía culparlos. Él mismo sentía un agudo e insoportable dolor al pensar en _ella_ y no poder siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

— _¿Cómo hacerles entender que ellos no debían estar con las Powerpuff girls?_

Incluso se sintió el idiota más estúpido y ridículo del mundo pues, mientras él armaba elaborados y siniestros planes para canalizar sus profundos, insufribles e inevitables sentimientos hacia su contraparte, y sus tontas hermanas, de una manera cruel, tortuosa y muy dolorosa, sus hermanos lo apoyaban, lo impulsaban y alentaban, aparentemente de acuerdo con él— _Soberano imbécil_ —. Estaba completamente seguro de que, mientras él y Blossom se molían y masacraban a golpes, sus hermanos se largaban con sus noviecitas a follar, dejándolo completamente solo con la titánica tarea de derrotarlas— _¡COMO UN PUTO TARADO!_ —. Era claro quién había ganado esa guerra y por lo visto, nada podía hacer.

No pensaba admitirlo en voz alta jamás, pero ellas habían vencido.

—:—

Brick voló hasta llegar a la azotea de su lugar especial, aquel que significaba su ancla, el que lo mantenía a flote y cuerdo. Cuando sus pies tocaron el techo, se colocó justo debajo de la sombra de una cisterna vieja que se posaba en un costado y se sentó con desganó. Se retiró la gorra y enterró la yema de sus dedos entre sus cabellos. Apoyó la espalda en la base de la cisterna y dirigió su mirada el cielo. Quiso centrar su atención en ver las extrañas formas de las nubes, pero se quedó observando a la nada, pensando qué hacer. _—_ _¿Qué diablos hacer?_ —Por un breve y minúsculo momento volvió a considerar la única posibilidad que le quedaba, irse definitivamente de Saltadilla, pero desechó inmediatamente la idea pues sabía que sus hermanos no lo seguirían. Sacó la revista que había escondido dentro de la chaqueta sin que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta y observó la portada. Una vez más, ahí estaba ella.

— _Tan imponente. Tan orgullosa. Tan perfecta. Tan inalcanzable…_

Blossom y él habían hecho todo lo posible por no verse, ni siquiera por casualidad, sin embargo, el sentimiento seguía ahí, intacto. Seguía pensándola, como si no fuese suficiente ver por todas partes cientos de afiches y anuncios referentes a las Powerpuff girls, bombardeándole el recuerdo, las ganas y la ira, justo como aquella pieza en sus manos— " _Ventilando sensualidad"_ —. El titular de la revista llamó su atención, pero no tanto como la fotografía que acaparaba toda la portada, dejándole tan poco a la imaginación.

De nuevo, se removió el cúmulo de sentimientos albergados en su ser.

Lujuria desmedida. Insoportable deseo. Insufrible amor. Y celos. Infernales celos. Ira en igual medida— _La peor de las combinaciones, primor…_ —. Brick arrugó el entrecejo al apreciar detalladamente la imagen ante sus ojos.

Ella no era su chica, no le pertenecía. A ella no le agradaba en lo absoluto y la última vez que le dirigió la palabra, Blossom había expresado con una seguridad insostenible para él, que lo odiaba y jamás aceptaría salir con alguien tan despreciable como lo era Brick Him. Pero a pesar de tener en claro que no existía, ni existiría jamás algo entre ellos dos, iba a buscarla solo para hacerle saber que no le permitía mostrarse así, vestida de esa manera tan provocativa y posando con orgullo. Seguramente ella le escupiría mil maldiciones y muchos duros golpes, pero no pensaba seguir estrangulándose las ganas de reclamarle que se exhibiera con esas prendas.

Brick recorrió con la mirada las piernas de Blossom, cubiertas por aquellas medias blancas que le llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo, apretando suavemente alrededor de este, causándole un deseo insoportable por liberarla de aquella sensual prisión con los dientes. El borde inferior del vestido rosa pastel terminaba a dos centímetros de la gloria, impidiéndole por las justas ver las bragas de la pelirroja. A cambio, tenía total acceso visual a unos cuantos centímetros de la gloriosa piel de sus suaves y torneados muslos. Lamió su labio inferior, tragando en seco mientras su mirada subía por las anchas caderas y el ajustado corsé negro que le rodeaba desde la estrecha cintura y culminaba por debajo de los redondos pechos de Blossom— _Maldita sea…_ —. Nuevamente se relamió los labios pues dos buenas y suficientes razones para caer a sus pies le sonrieron con burla. Esos eran los pechos más espectaculares y perfectos que jamás había visto, y tocado, en su miserable vida… Era una gloriosa fortuna que, con esas prendas, pudiesen ser apreciados de aquella manera.

La ira le exigió no mirar más. Arrugó la revista y la lanzó lejos.

— _¿Qué mierda tiene en la cabeza? Todo el puto mundo la verá así…_ —Dejó que su cabeza reposara contra el muro en el que estaba apoyado, con el dorso de su mano se limpió las pequeñas gotas de sudor que se habían formado en su frente y luego cerró los ojos.

Suspiró con melancolía, como pocas veces sucedía cuando pensaba en ella.

Brick había pensado muchas veces en su vida, en el camino que había decidido tomar y vivir, en el futuro incierto que le esperaba, en las consecuencias de sus morbosos deseos y retorcidas acciones y en el resultado del desastre que él mismo era. Estaba jodido, así de simple era su situación. Si en algún momento llegó a pensar en toda la desdicha y sufrimiento que había provocado antes, nunca le afectó, pero ahora todo era distinto. Había hurtado, ultrajado, golpeado y hasta asesinado, pero nada de eso le hiso estremecer las entrañas y el alma, si es que tenía alguna, como lo hiso cuando se dio cuenta de que deseaba a Blossom tan desesperadamente, que incluso llegó a violar a una chica en su nombre…

—:—

7 años después de su nacimiento, Brick y sus hermanos comenzaron a ser atacados por los hormonales embistes de la adolescencia. Poco tiempo les tomó saber qué era lo que sus súper poderosos cuerpos deseaban, y satisficieron sus necesidades sin pena ni remordimiento. La primera vez que notó lo que las hormonas le estaban causando a Blossom, se juró que el extraño sentir en sus entrañas, y entre sus piernas, era simple y ordinario calor sexual, lo normal en adolescentes como lo era él. Era simple deseo retorcido manifestado en intensa lujuria. Nada más. No prestó demasiada atención pues otras chicas despertaban lo mismo en él. Brick creyó fervientemente que, con el paso del tiempo, se desvanecería aquel incómodo cosquilleo que sentía al verla.

Pero jamás pasó. Sus deseos aumentaron.

Cuando su edad se reflejó en un aproximado a 16 años humanos, Brick descubrió por casualidad a una chica pelirroja, muy bella y aparentemente encantadora, que lo hiso desearla desesperadamente. La observó minuciosamente a una distancia considerable por un tiempo, tratando de descifrar por qué le atraía tanto si solo era una simple, frágil y ordinaria humana. Él sabía la razón por la que llamaba su atención y en un desesperado intento por negarlo, decidió investigar un poco a la desconocida. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera por cualquier otra cosa, menos por el gran parecido que ella tenía con Blossom.

Solo comprendió que estaba jodido.

El error de aquella joven fue pasar frente a Brick unos minutos después de que el Ruff descubriera por casualidad a Blossom besándose con algún pretendiente— _¡La muy tonta estaba sonrojada, solo porque el estúpido humano le susurró al oído que era muy linda!_ —después de eso, la pobre desconocida no tuvo oportunidad. La siguió con la mirada y esperó a que ella saliera de cualquier actividad que tuviese en la biblioteca, aparentemente había ido a devolver los libros que llevaba entre sus brazos cuando la encontró. Luego de perseguirla por callejones oscuros y solitarios, la vio sacando un listón rojo de su pequeño bolso y se sujetó el cabello. Brick enfureció al verla y la chica ya no pudo salir libre e intacta de ahí. Le tomó solo unos cuantos segundos someterla y dejarla inconsciente. Al verla, algo dentro de él se removió con violencia.

Fue un milagro que la chica no muriera. Antes de subirle el vestido y enterrarse en su interior, desquitó un poco de su furia en ella.

Cuando Brick se dio cuenta de que estaba empujando lenta y rítmicamente, gimiendo con suavidad, cerró los ojos e inhaló el dulzón aroma que el cuello de ella emanaba. Tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo llevó a su rostro, acariciándose las mejillas con el pelirrojo cabello. Su subconsciente lo traicionó cuando pudo escucharse a sí mismo jadeando suavemente _su_ nombre— _Blossom…_ —mientras que, en su mente, la Puff líder le sonreía completamente desnuda y excitada, pidiéndole por más. Brick se detuvo y reaccionó aterrorizado, se alejó de la chica y aún con la erección palpitándole por más, se subió el pantalón y cerró la bragueta, sintiendo el deseo no culminado causándole estragos. Llevó las manos a su cabeza, completamente aterrado, la idea de una Blossom completamente dispuesta a recibirlo le hiso saber que algo muy malo y severo le estaba ocurriendo pues realmente deseaba vivir en carne propia aquella idea. Regresó su atención a la desconocida y no la reconoció. Ella seguía inconsciente, sumamente golpeada, con la ropa levantada y semidesnuda en aquel callejón. Pensó en deshacerse de ella, pero por primera vez en su vida, el remordimiento le acusó. Tomó el bolso de la pelirroja y buscó entre los pocos objetos que traía. La foto en su identificación mostraba a alguien completamente diferente, con el cabello castaño, corto y de tez un poco más oscura, tenía un nombre raro que ni siquiera pudo pronunciar, había un par de tarjetas de presentación de profesores particulares de ciencias y matemáticas, y la foto de alguien autografiada que le salvó la vida. Cuando Brick vio la imagen de Blossom, con su firma y un tierno corazoncito dedicado a la chica, decidió largarse y dejarla ahí.

Ella solo era una patética mal copia de Blossom, no mereció más su atención.

Algunos días después, Brick se notó pensando en Blossom cada vez más y más seguido. Desesperado por demostrarse a sí mismo que estaba completamente sano y en su juicio, buscó bellas mujeres que lo complacieron tanto como pudieron, pero al final terminaba pensando en ella.

En Blossom y su insoportable belleza y las incontenibles ganas que tenía de poseerla.

Luego llegó la ira.

— _¡¿CÓMO ERA POSIBLE?! ¡Esa maldita bruja era su enemigo! ¡ÉL HABÍA NACIDO PARA DESTRUIRLA!_

Se juró asesinarla, exterminarla y desintegrar hasta sus cenizas, pero con cada violento golpe que le lanzaba cuando se enfrentaban, Brick sentía un dolor punzante que le recordaba cuan perdido estaba por ella. No soportaba sentirse de esa manera, tan confundido e indeciso, se estaba volviendo loco. Huía por días enteros a su guarida, desesperado por ver algo de cordura en sus retorcidos sentimientos.

Años después, aún se preguntaba qué lo había motivado a atacar y violar a aquella desconocida. Nunca tuvo problemas para encontrar a alguien dispuesta a echarse un polvo, le bastaba con merodear por las calles y sonreírle retorcidamente a cualquier mujer linda y eso era todo, pocos minutos después la tenía desnuda y dispuesta. No lo entendía, hasta que recordaba cómo había terminado aquel acto.

No podía desear a nadie más porque siempre terminaba comparándola con todas. Y Blossom era única. Siempre lo sería.

Pero ahora todo era distinto. Había pasado el tiempo, habían pasado cosas y él ya no era ese mocoso berrinchudo e insensato. Ya era un hombre, un villano que se negaba a cambiar, pero que en el fondo sabía que la madurez le había llegado justo a tiempo, aunque no estaba seguro de que tan beneficioso fuese eso para él, y para sus sentimientos. Sabía que no era digno de alguien como ella, sabía que ella jamás aceptaría a alguien como él, con ese pasado tan desastroso y violento. Ella nunca se enamoraría de él, y él ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer cambiar solo por estar a su lado.

Jamás pasaría.

Sus hermanos habían sido derrotados y por más que él lo intentó, no pudo evitar caer a los pies de su peor enemigo. Porque ahí estaba, deseando verla y volver a besar sus labios rosas. Quería volver a recorrer con sus manos la suave y tersa piel de Blossom. Quería tenerla solo para él…

—Maldita sea... —murmuró. Nuevamente levantó la mirada hacia el cielo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, agonizando y torturándose por ella, pero sabía que ya no podía seguir así. Tomó su gorra y se la colocó, al levantarse, buscó la revista y la tomó, luego bajó de la azotea de aquella bodega abandona y se adentró en ella. Un pulcro, amueblado y elegantemente decorado lugar le dio la bienvenida. Su guarida se encontraba completamente sola. Solo existía una persona, además de él, que conocida su ubicación y existencia. Blossom cumplió su palabra y no regresó para destruirlo, le agradecía por eso pues ese lugar era su único orgullo. Se había tomado el tiempo suficiente para remodelar cada parte que ahora se sentía estúpido por tener algo perfecto sin que nadie pudiese apreciarlo. O alguien con quien compartirlo.

Aún recordaba el día que había salido huyendo desesperado cuando sintió que estaba a punto de desmoronarse de amor, 7 años atrás. Aquel horrible, desordenado y abandonado espacio le permitió escapar por muchos meses, en un inicio pensó hacer de esa bodega un nuevo hogar para él y sus hermanos porque realmente encontraba el observatorio de Mojo Jojo horrible y de tan mal gusto, que se vio considerando seriamente mudarse a ese lugar ubicada en una zona abandonada, pero antes de mostrarle a sus hermanos la idea, y el lugar, se puso en marcha y limpió. No conforme con el resultado se vio ensimismado en pulir cada detalle hasta que no pudo con sus impulsos de perfección y remodeló desde los cimientos hasta el techo. Cuando notó que estaba leyendo libros de construcción y arquitectura, se dio cuenta de que le gustaba la sensación que le daban los conocimientos. Era como una nueva fuente de poder. Una vez que estuvo terminado, continuó con los muebles y con sus propias manos talló y elaboró cada repisa, estante, cuadro y mueble que decoraba su guarida. Una vez más, notó que los libros se mezclaban perfectamente con su talento nato de ingenio desmesurado. Tenía un don para elaborar cualquier cosa que surgiera en su mente y acabara siendo realizado por sus curiosas manos. La construcción y elaboración de sus propios muebles no fue suficiente, y Brick dedicó su tiempo libre a leer y aprender todo lo que le diera curiosidad, después compartió con sus hermanos un poco de lo que estaba aprendiendo. Los libros hicieron que se identificara con Blossom pues era conocida por ser alguien de meticuloso intelecto, ella no se avergonzaba en admitir que los conocimientos le apasionaban tanto. Brick entendía la razón.

Una noche, sin más, se dio cuenta de que dominaba varios instrumentos musicales y algunos idiomas. Sentía un gusto particular por la lectura, apreciaba enormemente el arte y aún más, la historia humana. Brick jamás lo admitiría, se suponía que el odiaba a los humanos por ser inferiores y estúpidamente frágiles, pero sentía una gran curiosidad y admiración por cómo la raza humana había evolucionado hasta tener inventos que le facilitaban la vida. Lo que más llegó a llamar su atención, fueron las múltiples, violentas, sangrientas y meticulosamente planeadas guerras que surgieron a lo largo de la historia humana. Un par de años después se vio rodeado de una basta y extensa biblioteca particular, tenía instrumentos musicales, objetos extraños y raros, curiosos y sumamente caros. Tenía una mini galería con pinturas de incalculable valor monetario colgando de las pulcras paredes de su bodega y algunas estatuas antiguas y bustos medianos que decoraban el lugar.

En medio de aquel sorprendente lugar, se sintió completamente solo. Era hora de mostrarles el sitio a sus hermanos y plantearles la posibilidad de avanzar y cambiar. Brick ya había considerado dejar el vandalismo y dedicarse a algo más provechoso, viajar, tal vez, en busca de algo que lograra alejar su mente de ella. Supuso que a sus hermanos les gustaría recorrer el mundo pues nunca habían salido de Saltadilla, francamente, esa ciudad ya les quedaba chica.

Cuando regresó al observatorio, encontró a Butch y Boomer peleando por cualquier estupidez, y sus golpes provocaron que una gran parte de la sala acabara en escombros. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que sus hermanos hicieran mierda todo lo que a él le había costado construir. Se guardó el secreto y prefirió esperar a que ese par de cabezas de chorlito maduraran un poco. La segunda y última ocasión en la que consideró decirles sobre el lugar, un año después, Brick descubrió a Butch saliendo a hurtadillas a altas horas de la noche y con Buttercup por delante. Algunos días después descubrió el sucio secretillo de Boomer y todos sus planes se fueron al infierno. La traición de sus hermanos causó que él se alejara de ellos y solo les dirigiera la palabra para que ellos consiguieran comida y lo que necesitaran. Acudió a Blossom, como una desesperada manera para impedir que sus hermanos siguieran cometiendo traición contra él y contra lo que ellos eran, y todo terminó peor de lo que había planeado.

—:—

Brick caminó hacia la amplia sala de piel negra, dejó la revista sobre el centro de mesa, junto con su gorra, y se recostó en el sofá. Deslizó su brazo izquierdo por debajo de la cabeza y observó el techo. La portada de la revista lo llamaba, tentándolo. Varios segundos después mirándola de reojo dejó que sus hormonas ganaran y tomó la revista.

Que el infierno se congelara si Blossom Utonium no era endemoniadamente sexi. Y caliente. Muy caliente. La mujer más hermosa que habría pisado la faz de la tierra. Estaba completamente seguro de eso. Jamás existiría mujer con tal belleza, valentía, fuerza y determinación, como lo era ella. Aunque llevaba más de la mitad de su vida negando que la amaba, consigo mismo no podía mentir. Estaba irremediablemente enganchado a ella. Era doloroso recordar que Blossom lo consideraba como una asquerosa abominación.

Observó su expresión con detenimiento. Su mirada era determinante, toda ella era imponente. Si se estaba en la posición social equivocada, como él, esa mirada que la pelirroja tenía podía congelarle la sangre a cualquier malhechor—. _Y sus labios…_ —pensó. Su boca lucía apetitosa, hambrienta por otro beso apasionado como solo él podría darle. Sus suaves mejillas y la perfilada nariz solo acentuaban su rostro de una manera magnifica, digna de una deidad. Esa pelirroja melena era lo que más llamaba su atención, verla con el cabello suelto era como si ella le gritara que deseaba que él enterrara los dedos en su cuero cabelludo y le halara el pelo para levantarle el rostro y mirarla a los ojos. Una de sus fantasías más recurrentes era con el cabello de Blossom rozándole el vientre mientras ella lo montaba en una vaquera inversa.

—Joder, si… —Brick se regañó y alejó la idea rápidamente. Estaba harto de tocarse pensando en ella, anhelando el calor de un cuerpo que jamás sería suyo.

Su pervertida mirada continuó recorriéndola por los brazos delgados y fuertes de Blossom. Vaya que la mujer era poderosamente mortal. Ni Butch, en sus momentos más locos, golpeaba tan duro como ella lo había hecho con él. Si había un par de puños a los que él le llegase a temer en algún momento de su vida, seguro que serían los de ella.

Escaneó nuevamente toda la portada. Sus hermanas tenían su encanto particular, tal vez, pero Blossom era única, nada ni nadie superaba su belleza. Al verle las piernas, recordó cuando le envolvió la cadera con ellas. Cuando sus ojos se posaron por sobre su cintura, recordó como la tomó de ahí para pegársele más. Aún podía sentir sus manos llenándose generosamente de sus suaves y redondas nalgas. Esa vez, sus senos presionaron su duro y sensible pecho, cuando él la tomaba del cuello y la acercaba hacia él, para besarla con pasión desinhibida…

—Lo que daría por ti, mujer… —murmuró.

Había pasado más de un año de aquel suceso y todavía podía sentir su aroma en el aire…

—:—

Su objetivo era simple _._

Exigirle a Blossom que mantuviera a sus hermanas alejadas de ellos.

Hacerle saber que Buttercup y Bubbles no podían mantener los calzones sobre sus caderas, y que, si no lograba hacerlas entrar en razón, él iría a por sus cabezas.

No pensaba permitir que sus hermanos continuaran con semejante disparate pues ella misma estaba siendo traicionada por la _jodida_ calentura de sus hermanas. Esperaba que se indignara ante tal revelación y se uniera a él en una única y exclusiva ocasión para elaborar un plan que separara a sus hermanos. Pero no tuvo tiempo para hablar sobre el tema y las cosas se salieron de su control.

La siguió cautelosamente hasta la universidad y esperó pacientemente hasta que sus clases concluyeran. Blossom salió animadamente, conversando con un grupo de compañeros mientras se dirigía a la entrada principal. En ese momento pensó que era muy estúpida por recorrer ese tramo caminando cuando bien podía elevarse y salir de ahí volando rápidamente, pero realmente estaba tratando de disimular los celos que le causaba un amigo de Blossom que se atrevía a tomarla de la mano insistentemente mientras ella disimulaba su incomodidad. La había visto rechazar el afecto, pero eso no evitó que Brick enfureciera— Maldita coqueta —y antes de que se diera cuenta, Brick dejó que su ira explotara de la manera tradicional y acostumbrada.

La mitad de la facultad de medicina acabó hecho polvo.

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¡Nadie te ha hecho nada, ni siquiera tienes una razón para causar todo este desastre!... ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HACES?! —Blossom le demandó saber, pero Brick se mantuvo firme e inexpresivo, eso la enfadó más.

Su ira había sobrepasado la razón y su calculador carácter había decidido largarse de vacaciones, y ya estaba cansada de él. Brick era inmoral, inhumano, carente de cualquier emoción y sentimientos. Era frio, tosco, seco y distante. Todos conocían el exterior del Ruff, aquel que él mismo se había encargado de dar a conocer, pero por dentro era una persona más compleja, más profunda, interesante. Blossom sospechaba que Brick se ocultaba del exterior, pero en ese momento lo último que pensaba era entablar una conversación civilizada con alguien racional

— ¡Tu estúpido juego infantil me está cansando, Him! —cruzó los brazos— ¡Deja de jugar y madura ya porque me estoy hartando de tener que verte la cara a cada rato!... ¡Estoy cansada de ti, Him! ¡¿Lo entiendes?! ¡ESTOY HARTA!

Brick sonrió con amargura y voló con rapidez hacia ella.

—Ya somos dos, tonta Utonium. Has logrado joderme la vida en todas las maneras posibles… Ya no te soporto —le susurró.

Brick reaccionó y sintió pánico cuando se vio a escasos centímetros de ella. Con su boca tan cerca y su expresión iracunda, solo pudo dar la media vuelta y huir. No se imaginó que había sobrecargado la paciencia de Blossom y ésta lo siguió rápidamente. Para cuando Brick la percibió, aumentó la velocidad y se dirigió hacia la única dirección que podía tomar. Lejos de todos y donde sentía el valor necesario para hacer la mayor locura de su vida, la condujo hacia su guarida. Cuando se vio atrapado, se adentró hacia el interior de su bodega, y esperó. A los pocos minutos Blossom entró con los puños en alto, los músculos tensos y en completa alerta, Brick se posicionó en el centro y la dejó observar con libertad. Cuando ella se sintió lo suficientemente segura, bajó levemente las manos y se relajó.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó sin dejar de mirar por todos lados. Brick se sintió vulnerable, era la primera vez que alguien conocía su guarida y le dejaba apreciar cada detalle en ella. Era como si estuviese desnudándole el alma a un desconocido, a su peor enemigo—. Esto es… asombroso, Brick. —bajó los puños en su totalidad y destensó el cuerpo, flotó levemente y dirigió su atención a los cuadros colgados en las paredes— Son hermosos. —admitió. Los miles de libros en las repisas y estantes también llamaron su atención y se paseó entre ellos, apreciando detenidamente los volúmenes de enciclopedias antiguas, tomos históricos y obras literarias diversas. —¿Este es tu hogar? —preguntó al ver la gran cama y demás muebles de dormitorio en un extremo del lugar, desviando la mirada por un momento para verlo asentir— No creí… Siempre creí que tú… —Blossom se aclaró la garganta y apartó sus ojos de él, sonrojada— No importa.

—Dilo. Siempre has creído que soy un jodido retrasado Neanderthal.

—Pues… sí. —admitió apenada— La verdad es que sí. Francamente dudaba que siquiera supieras leer. —regresó su atención hacia los libros. Brick cruzó los brazos, conteniendo la sonrisa que sus palabras le provocaron, y dejando que las cortinas de hierro que su imagen le habían causado a ella se desvanecieran. No la culpaba, incluso sus hermanos pensaban cosas muy malas de él, algunas eran ciertas, la mayoría, por ejemplo, pero no todo era maldad endemoniada y violencia estúpida en él. Era consciente de su gran inteligencia, y de su gran ego. —¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —preguntó al fin.

Ni él sabía la razón por la que le estaba permitiendo conocer lo más profundo de su ser. No supo que responderle, en cambio, desvió su atención mostrándole algunos cuadros y objetos extraños que había adquirido recientemente asaltando el Instituto Smithsoniano. Blossom se vio asombrada, hubo un momento en el que le recriminó haber robado en museos y las galerías más importantes del país, pero todo quedó olvidado cuando le mostró una de sus posesiones más preciadas, un Stradivarius que había adquirido "honestamente" en una subasta clandestina en Rusia, un par de años atrás. Blossom le pidió que definiera "honestamente" con sus términos, Brick admitió que el dinero que había utilizado para pagar su preciosa adquisición lo consiguió asaltando la bóveda de seguridad de algún jeque del Medio Oriente, de uno de los bancos más resguardados y seguros de Nueva York.

Ella no supo si reír o reprenderlo. Le tomó un par de segundos decidirse por estallar en risas.

—¿Por qué no tomaste el violín simplemente? —interrogó luego de que lograra recuperar el aliento— Hubiese sido lo más razonable, dados tus… hábitos.

—Hay objetos que se deben adquirir honestamente. El Stradivarius merecía todas las atenciones.

—¡Eres un desvergonzado, Him! —volvió a reír.

La confianza se fue haciendo tan notoria que Brick llegó a confesarle uno de sus secretos más resguardados. La mayoría de sus objetos de valor los había adquirido en subastas clandestinas y el mercado negro. Prefería pagar por aquellos objetos si quería seguir teniendo acceso a las subastas, además, esa gente poco amigable le agradaba. Sus contactos no eran peligrosos para él, pero no quería llamar su atención de forma violenta por no pagar por las adquisiciones y dirigirlos inconscientemente hacia Saltadilla pues los rusos eran algo sensibles cuando se trataba de sus negocios ilegales. Blossom lo escuchó atenta, expresando sus dudas de vez en cuando, sin alterarse demasiado ante las aventuras cero legales y deshonestas del Rowdyruff. Estaba asombrada pues nunca se imaginó que aquel villano tuviese gustos tan exquistos y distinguidos, mucho menos que sus conocimientos fuesen sumamente amplios en diversas áreas. No lo iba a admitir, pero Brick sabía muchas cosas que ella ignoraba. Aquella extensa biblioteca particular intimidaba sus conocimientos.

—¿Has leído todos esos libros?

—Si.

—¿Cada uno de esos tomos?

—Hay más de 2500 libros, y algunos los he vendido, pero sí, más de dos veces cada uno. Leo algo rápido… ¿Te sorprende no ser el único ratón de biblioteca en Saltadilla?

Blossom no respondió, solo le sonrió y continuó paseando entre los estantes, deteniéndose por momentos para tomar un tomo y abrirlo.

Brick tomó nota de aquellos que llamaron más su atención.

Cuando la noche se hiso evidente, Blossom cayó en la cuenta de que las heridas que ambos se habían hecho durante la pelea de ese día habían sanado ya, quedando solamente rastros de sangre seca y polvo. Con algo de vergüenza recibió de buena gana las prendas que él le prestó y aceptó entrar a su ducha y darse un rápido baño para limpiar los restos de suciedad que tenía en el cuerpo y el cabello, fue ahí cuando notó que tenía cientos de mensajes y llamadas perdidas de sus hermanas, rápidamente les envió un texto resumiendo su paradero, que se encontraba bien y pronto regresaría a casa.

Había bromeado y conversado animadamente con él, como si no importara en lo más mínimo que se odiaran desde siempre— ¡CON BRICK HIM! —. El villano más cruel, ruin y despiadado que ella conocía.

El líder de los Rowdyruff boys ya no lucía tan intimidante, se le hiso más… humano. Menos mortal.

Estaban sonriéndose tan naturalmente que fue extraño recordar que él había causado tantos destrozos, muertes y caos en Saltadilla, y muchos otros lugares más. Blossom se tensó al darse cuenta de que había estado conversando animadamente con uno de los villanos más buscados y peligrosos del mundo. Ella sabía que Brick estaba boletinado por todas las agencias gubernamentales, catalogado como un ser despiadado, malévolo, sanguinario y sin conciencia moral. Un letal peligro para la humanidad… Y estaba en su guarida, sonriéndole, como si fuesen viejos amigos. Como si todas las ocasiones en las que él intentó asesinarla a sangre fría no hubiesen ocurrido jamás.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —Blossom interrogó cuando salió de la ducha, preparándose mental y físicamente para reaccionar ante cualquier sorpresivo ataque.

Brick tenía el torso desnudo, su cabello, rostro y brazos aún estaban sucios. Estaba esperando a que ella saliera de la ducha para limpiarse también.

—No tengo ni la más puta idea, Utonium. —arrugó el entrecejo y exhaló lentamente. Estaba recargado en la pared al otro extremo de la bodega, tratando con todas sus fuerzas ser alguien medianamente decente por unos minutos y no utilizar su visión para espiarla mientras estaba desnuda debajo de su ducha. Se acercó lentamente a ella, recorriéndola con la mirada, saboreándola mentalmente. — Pero, si pudieras hacerme un favor, te pediría que no le digas a nadie de este lugar, no fue fácil levantarlo.

—¿Tus hermanos también viven aquí? Creí que su hogar era el viejo observatorio de Mojo Jojo.

—No saben nada de este sitio y lo que hago aquí, prefiero que siga siendo así.

—Está bien, pero… ¿Por qué? —interrogó curiosa— ¿Por qué ocultar algo tan valioso con tu familia?... ¿Por qué mostrarle este lugar, a la persona que más odias, y no a tus hermanos?

—Llegué a considerarte lista, brillante, tal vez… —murmuró.

—Explícate, —demandó— habla. Es obvio que te tienes algo muy guardo, mucho más que el secreto de este lugar… Algo que es especialmente dirigido a mí. Esta es tu oportunidad, Brick. Vamos, dilo. —se acercó hasta estar frente a él y cruzó los brazos.

—Tú notas el más mínimo afecto de otros. Te he visto sonrojarte ante el más patético y estúpido acercamiento de otros imbéciles que han querido pretenderte. Te sonrojas ante los halagos ridículos de los humanos y no notas… esto.

—No comprendo —respondió temerosa.

—No es de extrañarse… Has estado demasiado tiempo rodeado de imbéciles, con el mínimo coeficiente intelectual, que has olvidado entender a tus iguales.

—Brick…

—Ya me cansé, Blossom. De las peleas, de ti, de verte… —se aclaró la garganta— De anhelarte…

Blossom palideció inmediatamente. Abrió los ojos tanto como pudo mientras sentía que su corazón se aceleraba peligrosamente, pero no habló.

Incómodo y algo molesto, Brick avanzó hacia ella. —¿Lo comprendes, o me tocará hacer una maldita declaración más explícita?

—¿Qué? —jadeó, tratando de tomar aire.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? Dime. —exigió— ¡¿Qué debo hacer, para que la gran y poderosa súper tonta lea entre líneas?!

—Espera, tu no… no… —se le secó la boca. No podía… no quería procesar esas palabras. Lo veía completamente exaltado, idéntico al Brick que ella conocía cuando estaba determinado a destruirla. Tenía el cabello alborotado, las venas de sus brazos y cuello estaban hinchadas. El aire salía con violencia de sus fosas nasales y parecía destilar sangre venenosa de su mirada—T-tú… p-n-no hablas en serio… —jadeó. Sintió que el alma la abandonaba y que solo era una bolsa de aire flotando a la deriva. Sus entrañas se removieron en una sensación vertiginosa. Sintió la urgencia de salir de ahí tan rápido como sus súper poderes se lo permitieran, pero no pudo mover ni un solo músculo.

—En contra de mi voluntad… A-a pesar de lo mucho que lo negué y te repudié… Lo juro. No… —bajó la mirada porque sentía la vergüenza acumulándose en todo su ser— No sé cómo ocurrió, pero llevo años mirándote y odiándote por esto que me haces sentir… —murmuró incómodo mientras levantaba la mirada— Y ya no lo puedo soportar. Me has vuelto loco —susurró quedamente, esperanzado para que ella no lo hubiese escuchado bien, pero sabía que era inútil. Al ver la palidez de su rostro, se apresuró a añadir— Intenté no sentir esto, pe…

—No, —lo interrumpió— basta. No voy a caer en este juego tuyo. —negó rápidamente. Sentía arcadas atacándole la tráquea. Sudaba frio y lo último que deseaba era seguir ahí.

—Blossom, te amo. —dijo al fin.

—No. No, Brick, no. No soy tan ingenua ni estúpida como crees —negó incesantemente con la cabeza— ¿Sabes? Por un momento llegaste a engañarme —levantó el rostro y lo miró directamente a los ojos—. De verdad creí que eras alguien distinto a la horrible bestia que realmente eres. Casi caigo en tu trampa. Casi. —lo señaló, repudiándolo con la mirada y con aquel delgado dedo acusador que le picaba el pectoral izquierdo.

—¿Qué mierda dices?

—¡Toda la maldita vida te has empeñado en destruirme! —gritó con furia— Me has asechado y atacado sin misericordia. Los peores recuerdos que tengo son contigo, sonriéndome retorcidamente mientras me rompes los huesos y golpeas mi cuerpo como si desearas matarme en ese instante. He visto tu sangrienta mirada, deseando desesperadamente que mis pulmones se detengan y mi corazón deje de latir. Te he visto tan feliz por la sangre tiñendo mi ropa, que es imposible creer que, de alguna manera, ahora quieras convencerme de que sientes algo por mí. No, Brick. No te creo y jamás le creeré a alguien tan despiadado y desalmado como lo eres tú. No eres más que basura, un desecho inservible que solo merece dolor y la más cruel y tortuosa muerte y…

Brick ya no soportó más. Calló aquellos venenosos labios con su boca y la poseyó.

Todo fue tan rápido para Blossom, tan repentino, que solo pudo quedarse estática y tratar de razonar. Primero lo vio a un par de pasos de ella, jadeando con furia mientras ella le soltaba las palabras que se amontonaban en sus labios, escupiéndole verdad. Al segundo siguiente, estaba sintiendo una violenta y ansiosa presión en sus labios.

Había sido sorprendida con besos robados en un par de ocasiones, solo le bastaba con un ligero empujón para que el sujeto en cuestión acabara contra un muro, o lo que estuviese a su paso, incrustado en su columna vertebral. Deshacerse de alguien que había invadido su espacio personal, en contra de su voluntad, no había resultado un problema antes, pero con Brick era totalmente distinto. Ella intentó empujarlo y exigir de nueva cuenta su boca, pero simplemente no pudo. Brick era mucho más alto, musculoso, fuerte y poderoso. Se mentía a si misma si no admitía que estaba gratamente sorprendida por haberle visto aquel infernal cuerpo de gladiador pues a pesar de que Brick siempre vistió chaquetas y camisas largas y grandes, ya se hacía una idea de cómo luciría su torso desnudo, pero no se imaginó que la realidad superara sus expectativas tan gloriosamente apetecibles. Nuevamente intentó separarlo, pero no pudo. Era como empujar una dura roca con una ligera pluma. Simplemente era imposible alejarlo de sus labios. Aunque su beso no era repulsivo, como lo fueron otras ocasiones que extraños la besaron fugazmente a la fuerza, necesitaba crear distancia suficiente para poder tomar aire y aclarar su mente.

Posiblemente estaba muerta, o se encontraba en algún universo paralelo en el que los elefantes eran de color purpura, olían a tutifruti. _—_ _¡Y Brick Him la besaba segundos después de confesársele!_ — Quizás solo estaba delirando... Realmente dudaba que Brick la estuviese besando, era un disparate que eso estuviese sucediendo en realidad, así que se permitió responder cuando sintió la cálida lengua rozando sus labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar e invadir. Ella dejó de luchar y se dejó besar, Blossom deseó probar un poco más y movió suavemente sus labios y lengua.

Seguramente era uno de esos peculiares sueños húmedos que constantemente tenía con el villano más mortífero que existía. Uno muy retorcido y degenerado, pero realmente placentero. Era la primera vez que alguien demandaba su participación de aquella manera, la tentación fue demasiada y Blossom le correspondió _._ — _¿Qué podía perder? Solo era un simple beso… Del más violento, cruel y despiadado ser que conocía._ — Seguramente, mientras Brick le invadía la boca con su lengua juguetona y la sostenía entre sus brazos de la manera más sexi y posesiva, estaba planeando estrangularla salvajemente cuando acabaran.

La verdad era que estaba considerando seriamente en darle a Brick, el primer lugar al mejor besador de su vida.

El tímido movimiento de labios de Blossom fue suficiente para él.

Sentía la necesidad acumulada por tantos años a punto de salir. Cuando se sintió correspondido, tomó a Blossom entre sus brazos y la arrinconó contra la pared más próxima. La escuchó jadear mientras le envolvía la cadera con sus desnudos muslos. Sintió sus suaves manos recorriéndole los músculos de su tórax y Brick se estremeció por el tacto. El placer lo impulsó a mecer sus caderas y frotar su dura erección contra ella mientras aferraba sus manos en las nalgas de Blossom. Le recorrió el cuerpo con sus manos, deteniéndose momentáneamente en sus muslos para sentir la suave piel. La tomó de la cintura para apretarse a ella. Sentirle los voluminosos pechos chocándole el pecho hiso que subiera sus manos hasta ellos y los acariciara, apretara y excitara. Una de sus manos se quedó ahí, masajeando y tentando el duro pezón de Blossom mientras la otra subía hasta la parte trasera de su cuello. Sentía el violento y deseoso movimiento de sus labios y lengua, ella no paraba de jadear y reaccionar con placer ante sus caricias y Brick podía percibir la desesperación de sus caderas por un poco más de aquel duro placer que le presionaba en la entrepierna. Cuando Brick pudo alejarse de su boca, para lamer y besar su cuello, la escuchó gemir excitada. Antes de enterrar su rostro en el espacio entre su hombro y cuello para inhalar el dulce aroma de su piel y sus cabellos, Brick le vio el rostro por unos segundos. Aquella expresión de placer duro y deseosa ansiedad se le plasmó en la memoria. Sentía su cuerpo caliente, deseoso, y él tenía la intención de hacerla suya en ese mismo instante. Ya no podía soportarlo, tenerla entre sus brazos, tocándola libremente como si fuese su mujer, fue la cosa más dulce, exquisita y correcta, que había hecho, y sentido, en toda su miserable vida.

Luego Blossom tuvo un momento de lucidez lo suficientemente fuerte como para recobrar el sentido y empujarlo con fuerza.

Brick salió volando, confuso y furioso por tan repentina interrupción, recobró el control de su cuerpo en el aire y voló de regreso a ella. Estaba excitada, lo veía en sus pupilas dilatas, su rostro sonrojado y su respiración acelerada. Brick se moría por continuar, por hacerla suya y escuchar su nombre entre sus labios, jadeando y pidiendo más de él. Blossom había correspondido a sus caricias, lo había disfrutado tanto como él, pero también lo había detenido. Ella le mostró el dedo índice, pidiéndole un momento para acomodar su ropa y su cabello, mientras recobraba el aliento. La vio debatirse consigo misma, supuso que estaba teniendo una rápida y efectiva reprimenda de su conciencia, eso lo excitó más.

—No voy a caer en tu juego, Brick. No lo haré —levantó el rostro aún sonrojado y negó—. Esto solo demuestra que eres un maldito animal insensible, y no voy a caer. Ya se me hacía extraño todo esto…

—No es un juego…

—¡¿Y QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! —lo empujó. Recordó un poco de aquella sensación amarga que le quedaba cuando ella y sus hermanas ayudaban a buscar sobrevivientes que se habían quedado atrapados en los enfrentamientos causados por los Rowdyruff boys. La derrota que sentía cuando encontraban cuerpos sin vida era la peor. Así se sintió en ese momento. Derrotada— No voy a dejar que me hagas esta estupidez. ¡No me dejaré vencer!

—¿Que yo te venza a ti? —bufó—¡Pero si esta maldita guerra la has ganado tú!... ¡Te he dado los medios, te estoy entregando todo el maldito poder!... ¡YA NO SOY NADA, ME HAS VENCIDO! ¿¡QUÉ MÁS MIERDA QUIERES DE MI?... ¡¿QUÉ?!

—Esa estúpida guerra solo existe en tu mente. ¡Eres el único que luchaba por una causa injusta, arrastrando la vida de muchos inocentes!... ¡ERES EL ÚNICO ENFERMO DE PODER! ¡YO NO TE PEDÍ ESTO, NO PEDÍ QUE ME ODIARAS HASTA ESTE PUNTO! —Blossom estaba tan enfurecida que dejó escapar todo lo que sentía adentro— ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE QUIERES, BRICK! ¡Luchas y luchas por algo que solo existe en tu maldita cabeza!... ¡NI TUS HERMANOS SABEN POR QUÉ RAZÓN PELEAN!

—¡No metas a esos imbéciles! —advirtió.

—Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que pasan más tiempo huyendo de ti, del que te permiten acercarte a ellos. No hay que ser ciego, hasta yo noto que ya no te soportan…

—¿Y tienes una maldita idea de la razón? —arqueó una ceja, cuestionándole las respuestas, saboreando la ira que ella le causaba— Porque tus hermanas se han vendido, como unas putas, a mis hermanos…

Brick sintió su mejilla arder a causa de la dura bofetada que Blossom le dio. A pesar de que ambos estaban levitando, el golpe que ella le dio lo hiso tambalear levemente. Vio su mirada tan furiosa y alterada, que por un momento sintió lástima de ella. Seguramente así lució cuando supo que Butch y Boomer lo habían traicionado.

—¡Mientes! —le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la puerta— No vuelvas a hablar de esa manera de mis hermanas. No quiero saber de ti. No te acerques a ellas, o a mí. Déjame en paz.

—Estúpida ingenua… —gruñó— ¿Has notado que desaparecen por mucho tiempo y a cada rato? ¿Las has visto lastimadas, como antes, cuando luchan con ellos? ¿Sonríen como idiotas y se ponen nerviosas cuando les preguntas la razón? ¿Has descubierto lencería con encajes, y esas mierdas, entre sus cosas? Boomer tiene una linda colección de ligueros azules, a Buch le prenden las tangas… —Blossom abrió los ojos y volteó a verlo, horrorizada— ¿Así que no lo sabes, eh, rosadita? Boomer y la rubia tienen más de 2 años viéndose. Descubrí a Butch hace poco… creo que tiene solo unos meses revolcándose con la otra perra de tu hermana.

—No es cierto… —negó rápidamente— ¡Cállate, me estas mintiendo! Esta es otra absurda jugarreta tuya.

—Ellas te esconden sus cosas, ¿no es así?

—Es eso… ¡Por Dios! Creíste que yo caería. Que te creería que de la nada me amas y me acostaría contigo si me decías esas mentiras, pero como no te resultó, ahora inventas estupideces de mis hermanas. Eres despreciable, Him. ¡SIEMPRE SERÁS UN COMPLETO PATÁN!

—Maldita sea… —exhaló harto— Puedes pensar porquerías de mí, hazlo, puede que lo sea, ¡Pero no te estoy mintiendo!... ¡ENTIENDELO, MALDITA SEA! Esto es completamente ajeno a… a lo que hicimos.

—No hicimos nada, ¿entiendes? ¡NADA! —regresó a estar frente a él— Escúchame bien, Brick, si lo que dices es cierto, bien por mis hermanas. Las he visto tan felices que no soy absolutamente nadie para juzgarlas. Si esto es uno de tus malditos planes, te juro que Bubbles y Buttercup son lo suficientemente competentes como para arrancarles el corazón. Espero que, por su bien, huyan de aquí antes de que ellas los alcancen. Y para ti… —endureció la mirada y la voz— Si pretendías que me iba a entregar a ti solo porque tus hermanos y mis hermanas están juntos, te equivocas. Eres el último hombre en la faz de la tierra, y de todos los multi universos, en el que me fijaría para tener si quiera un revolcón —dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse de ahí, pero Brick le impidió el paso cuando voló hasta estar frente a ella— Yo no quise esto, pero si esto es lo que deseas, lo haré… No voy a descansar hasta verte a mis pies, suplicándome perdón.

Brick enfureció. _—_ _¿Más? ¡Pero si estaba a punto de abalanzarse a sus pies y pedirle que lo amara con misma agónica intensidad que él lo hacía!_

—No es necesario —gruñó. En un parpadeo, tomó una camiseta blanca, la rasgó y le extendió el pedazo de tela— Me venciste desde el momento en el que me vi soñando contigo, anhelando tenerte… ¿Estas feliz?

—Mucho —le arrebató la tela y la incineró con su visión laser— Si no es cierto, tu plan falló y solo quedaste en ridículo. Si esto que dices es verdad, ahora vivirás en la miseria de mi rechazo absoluto. Jamás llegaré a enamorarme de un animal repugnante, misógino y asqueroso como tú, Brick Him.

—:—

Brick recordó la expresión que le dedicó antes de irse de ahí. Esa mirada furiosa le dolía cada día más. No volvió a verla y fue lo mejor. A pesar de lo mucho que deseó verla cruzar por su puerta, por lo menos para que recogiera las prendas que había olvidado en su ducha, o para que siguiera insultándolo, en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón.

No era digno de tenerla. No valía ni media mierda para cosas del amor.

Se mofó de sí mismo.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué ella lo aceptara de buenas a primeras, después de que tratara de arrancarle el último aliento una y otra vez durante toda su vida? ¡Por favor! Blossom era demasiado lista, incluso demasiado brillante como para creerle. Sin mencionar que dejó que su furia saliera constantemente luego de que ella lo mandara al diablo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos edificios había mandado a destruir esos últimos meses solo para provocarla. Conscientemente quería enfurecerla solo para que regresara a matarlo.

Ella lo odiaba y él no hacía méritos para cambiar eso.

Brick volvió su atención a la revista. La fotografía de aquella portada se burlaba de él. Con desgano y cero ánimos la abrió y buscó el dichoso artículo que hablaba de ellas. Ignoró las primeras dos secciones dedicadas a Bubbles y Buttercup, luego se arrepintió por haberse atrevido a tomar la revista en primer lugar.

—Con un maldito demonio…

La iba a buscar. Definitivamente iba a buscar a Blossom Utonium y le iba a gritar que no volviera a vestirse así nunca más. Mucho menos para dejar que miles de degenerados pervertidos se pajearan con aquellas imágenes tan excitantes.

— _¡Y una mierda!_

Brick exhaló furioso, recorrió rápidamente las páginas que contenían las fotos de una Blossom atrevida y sensual, con prendas carentes de tela, y luego regresó al artículo. Prefirió leer las aburridas preguntas antes de que su mente comenzara a imaginarla con esa ropa y en su cama.

 _[Blossom, cuéntanos, ¿Cómo es la vida de una universitaria, a poco de graduarse, mientras su trabajo como heroína le acapara el poco tiempo libre?]_

—Aburrido —bufó.

 _[¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?]_

—Eso es lo mismo que la maldita pregunta anterior —continuó leyendo.

 _[¿Cómo te ves dentro de 10 años?]_

—Deliciosa… —murmuró sin pensar mientras se saltaba la respuesta.

Luego de leer con desgano preguntas poco inteligentes o interesantes, comenzó a aburrirse y consideró dejar eso de lado y apreciar detenidamente las fotos, pero las últimas dos preguntas llamaron su atención al ver que las respuestas eran mucho más largas que las anteriores.

 _[Blossom Utonium, tienes que confesar ya. Has evitado la respuesta a esta pregunta por demasiado tiempo y ¡no es justo! Tus admiradores merecen saber si alguien ha robado tu corazón. No te conocemos ningún novio o pretendiente, pero suponemos que te has enamorado por lo menos una vez a estas alturas de tu vida. Dinos ¿estás enamorada? ¿Amas a alguien y nos ocultas alguna relación amorosa?"]_

Brick se tensó y se sentó de inmediato en el sofá. Con la sensación de un nudo estrangulándole la garganta, se removió y leyó.

[— _Te mentiría si dijera que salgo con alguien, hace ya un par de años que terminé mi última relación. Solo he tenido dos novios, nada relevante, cosa de un par de meses. La verdad es que mi labor como heroína no me deja mucho tiempo libre… Así que no, no tengo una relación amorosa. En cuanto a la otra pregunta…_ _—¡nuestra chica ha sonreído!_ — _No… No puedo hablar mucho sobre el tema, pero.._ _. si. Puede que esté enamorada._ ]

Brick apretó los puños. — _Ella ama a alguien, y no eres tú. Jodido imbécil…_ —se torturó— Tuvo que controlarse cuando escuchó que la revista se rasgaba entre sus manos. No muy seguro, continuó leyendo.

 _[¡No puedes dejarnos con la duda, Blossom! Tienes que darnos detalles, ¡lo merecemos! ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde lo conociste? ¿Es correspondido? ¿Cómo y cuándo supiste que estabas enamorada de él?_ ]

 _[_ _—No, chicos… no lo sabe, y el que lo sepa no cambiaría nada._ _Él es el chico malo y yo soy la chica buena. Vamos en contra de nuestra naturaleza. Simplemente es imposible_ _]_

—Pero… ¿qué mierda? —susurró confuso.

" _Ok, estamos en shock. No lo aseguramos, pero personalmente opino que se trata de algún villano. Cuando se lo mencionamos, ella sonrió y lo negó, pero esa sonrisita nerviosa y esos ojitos brillosos no nos engañan. ¡Sería arrollador si nuestras teorías resultaran ser ciertas!_

 _Agradecemos a las Powerpuff girls por permitirnos saber un poquito más de sus vidas. ¡Y por las exclusivas! Bubbles y Buttercup tienen pareja y están muy enamoradas de dos afortunados y Blossom tiene un amor imposible. Solo esperamos que la oportunidad de dedicarles otro número sea pronto y podamos saber un poco más de ellas. Hasta la próxima y muchas gracias."_

Brick releyó la entrevista una y otra vez. Memorizó cada palabra que Blossom respondió en la última pregunta y no supo cómo reaccionar.

¿Se refería a él? ¿O a alguien más? No supo qué sentir. Por un momento tuvo una pequeña, casi insignificante, chispa de esperanza porque Blossom mencionó a alguien opuesto a ella, "el chico malo" …

—¡¿CÓMO MIERDA INTERPRETAR ESO?! —gritó. Desesperado por encontrar algún indicio en las entrevistas de Bubbles y Buttercup, leyó sus secciones.

 _A Buttercup le habían propuesto matrimonio poco después de que comenzó a salir con su novio actual. Lo rechazó, pero solo porque pidió que esperaran más tiempo para conocerse. El novio de Bubbles le había pedido que vivieran juntos, pero ella se negó porque sabía que su padre no le perdonaría que lo "abandonara" tan pronto. Estaban esperando un poco más para hacerle conocer de su relación al Profesor Utonium._

—Les voy a cortar las pelotas, hijos de puta —murmuró dolido. Se sintió tan excluido que tomó la decisión que había estado aplazando. Luego recordó el "Vamos en contra de nuestra naturaleza" de Blossom y solo se enfureció más—. Es hora de largarme de este maldito lugar.

Saber que sus hermanos ya tenían planes, sin siquiera haberle comentado lo mínimo, le dolió más que la misma traición que cometieron en su contra

—Pueden irse al infierno. Todos —cerró la revista de golpe y la dejó sobre la mesa de centro— Incluyéndote… —soltó segundos después de ver la imagen de Blossom en la portada por última vez y alejarse de ahí para preparar su partida.

—:—

Había pensado irse a Rusia pues había hecho algunos amigos que, estaba seguro, lo aceptarían de buena gana por un tiempo en lo que se instalaba. Además, quería dejar su guarida bien sellada y protegida, en lo que lograba descifrar como transportar todos sus objetos de valor. Al llegar al observatorio, tomó sus cosas, pensaba irse sin decirle ni una sola palabra a sus hermanos sabiendo que les valdría un sorbete, pero no iba a ser tan mierda con ellos como lo fueron con él, así que tomó la tapa de una caja de pizza que encontró por ahí, y escribió una nota rápida.

" _Me largo de este maldito lugar y no regresaré. Hagan mierda de sus vidas, ya no me interesa."_

Pasó días enteros planeando su viaje. A pesar de que no necesitaba tomar un vuelo para poder llegar a otro continente, no se sentía con ánimos de volar por varias horas. La última vez que voló directamente a Rusia, se cruzó con una tormenta realmente fuerte y horrible a mitad de camino, luego el crudo invierno ruso le causó hipotermia, dejándolo congestionado y sintiéndose como la mierda por un par de días. Sin mencionar que, en todo el trayecto, había estado chocando con insectos y el asco que le causó sentir la cara llena de bichos le hiso vomitar toda la noche. Esta vez no tenía prisa por llegar. Compró un boleto de avión de primera clase y se dedicó a empacar algunas cosas. Era una suerte que algunos sujetos de migración le debieran favores porque podía disfrazarse, si quería, y salir tranquilamente de manera legal del país sin que nadie notara que él era Brick Him, el villano más buscado y peligroso de todo el mundo. También podía decidir no llevar maletas, no era como si no pudiese comprar ropa, o robarla, en otro país, pero esta vez no tenía ganas de salir "de compras" cuando llegara.

Solo tenía ganas de llegar y aplastarse en un sofá cómodo y embriagarse hasta la inconciencia, tal vez follaría con aquella linda pelirroja de pechos grandes y llenos de silicona que conoció algunos meses atrás. Era una de las pocas prostitutas que logró llamar su atención y que pertenecía a las mujeres que esa mafia utilizaba como entretenimiento. Ella había sido graciosa y lo que más le gustó de la mujer, era que sabía un poco de arte pues su padre fue algún tipo de erudito reconocido en alguna universidad importante. Claro, eso fue antes de que decidiera matar a golpes a su madre y luego ella se viera en la calle.

Brick negó rápidamente al recordar la historia que aquella chica le contó una vez que ambos se quedaron hasta tarde conversando sobre uno de los libros que había adquirido en ese entonces. Odiaba que su conciencia moral le atacara más seguido desde que se confesó a Blossom.

Desesperado por retomar las ideas lascivas que le venían cuando recordaba a aquella chica y no pensar en Blossom, sonrió. Le llevaría aquel collar de esmeraldas que había encontrado en alguno de sus saqueos al banco central de Nueva York. Con ese collar conseguiría que ella se dedicara exclusivamente a él por un buen tiempo. Le daban asco las prostitutas, pero acudía a ellas cuando no tenía ganas de coquetear y buscarse un buen culo, además, ellas siempre sabían cosas nuevas e interesantes para probar.

4 días después, se estaba preparando para marcharse.

Cuando terminó de empacar la única maleta que llevaría, la dejó a un lado de la puerta y fue a darse una ducha. Su vuelo salía en algunas horas, pero tenía planeado pasar a dejarle a sus hermanos algunos fajos de billetes que le sobraban. Aún se debatía por dejar "por accidente" los libros que Blossom había mostrado interés, sobre el techo de la casa de la pelirroja, así que dejó el paquete envuelto con los libros sobre la mesa de centro.

También se debatía en regresar las prendas que ella había dejado en su ducha o llevárselas, pero luego de recordar el candente beso que compartieron junto a sus venenosas palabras, cogió las prendas y las colocó sobre la maleta. — _Volveré a usarlas para masturbarme_ — Al buscar su pasaporte falsificado y el boleto de avión, vio la revista y la tomó.

Unos segundos después de odiarse mucho, colocó la revista sobre las prendas de Blossom.

— _Al menos serás mía en mis putos sueños…_

Brick estaba secándose el pelo; se sentía raro por no tener su larga melena, pero había decidido cortar su cabello para no llamar mucho la atención en el aeropuerto. Ahora lo lucía tan corto que no necesitaba una liga que lo sostuviera, era muy extraño tener su nuca despejada, incluso sentía la cabeza más ligera. Mantenía una toalla envolviéndole la cadera, su ropa estaba sobre la cama y estaba adentrándose al baño para colocarse el antitranspirante y un poco de loción pues se había afeitado. Al verse en el espejo se sintió incómodo ante el extraño que le devolvía la mirada.

—Tienes que olvidarte de ella ¿entendiste, idiota? —se ordenó. Negó brevemente y salió del baño.

Al llegar a la cama, para tomar sus prendas y vestirse, sintió una presencia y se alarmó. Buscó con la mirada por su bodega, encontró a Blossom en medio de la sala, observando su pasaporte falso en una mano, mientras que en la otra sostenía la revista que había colocado sobre la maleta. Ella no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada. Al verla, la idea de aquella prostituta se le hiso repulsivo. _¿Cómo pretender que podría disfrutar de otras caricias, cuando a la única que deseaba estaba a escasos centímetros de su tacto?_

Blossom dejó el pasaporte y movió su cabeza hacia la maleta, luego tomó el boleto de avión y después de leerlo, lo rompió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Brick se elevó en el aire notoriamente molesto y se acercó.

Su voz la hiso sobresaltar, Blossom dio la vuelta y al verlo semi desnudo, desvió la mirada sonrojada.

—¿Te marchas a Rusia? —Él no respondió, Blossom levantó el vuelo hasta quedar frente a él, pero evitó mirarlo directamente— Tus hermanos han estado buscándote. Han destrozado la alcaldía, la policía y hasta el centro de psiquiatría. Irrumpieron en la base militar que se suponía era secreta. Yo ni siquiera sabía que existía una… —murmuró— Han venido a mí. Creen que te han secuestrado o que yo te asesiné y oculté tu cuerpo. Han destruido mi casa y mis hermanas tuvieron que detenerlos, casi matan al profesor y… Bueno, están bien, ahora descansan en uno de los laboratorios secretos del profesor. Ellas los dejaron un poquito ehm, ¿en coma? —tosió falsamente— Pero el profesor está seguro de que reaccionarán en un par de horas —se apresuró a añadir— Tal vez… Mis hermanas me pidieron que te buscara. Quieren que estés presente para cuando ellos despierten, aunque no sabemos cuánto tardaran en hacerlo. El profesor tuvo que ponerles un sedante, como para un ejército de orcas asesinas porque se pusieron algo intensos, aunque cree que no los mantendrá inconscientes por mucho tiempo… —tomó aire y centró su mirada en él— ¿Po-por qué te vas? —preguntó al fin

—No te incumbe.

—Ya sé.

Luego de un estresante silencio que incomodó a los dos, Brick dio la vuelta.

—Dile a ese par de idiotas traidores que me pondré en contacto con ellos en un par de días. Ahora, vete. Tengo un vuelo que tomar y no creo que me dejen pisar el aeropuerto si llego desnudo.

—No puedes irte —susurró—. No me marcharé, —carraspeó— tienes que venir conmigo.

—Como quieras. —se retiró la toalla y le dio la espalda para colocarse la ropa interior y el pantalón, ignorándola por completo.

—¿Por qué te vas?

—He dicho que no te incumbe. No seas una maldita chismosa.

—Lo que me dijiste, esa vez… ¿fue cierto?

Brick estaba cerrando la bragueta, dejó de hacerlo para regresar la mirada hacia ella. Blossom le daba la espalda, flotaba a varios metros de él, como si le diera algo de privacidad. Tenía el pelo suelto, con su característico listón rodeándole la cabeza. Le notó algunas heridas frescas en los brazos. Vestía una blusa holgada del hombro izquierdo de color rosa bebé, pantalón color humo, un cinturón negro y zapatos de piso del mismo color. — _¿A qué venía eso? ¿Haría alguna diferencia si le respondía con la verdad?_

—Me largo de aquí para olvidarte. Puedes hacer una jodida fiesta a lo grande cuando me haya marchado.

—No deberías hacerlo.

—¿Qué caso tiene seguir aquí? Lo único que me interesa de esta maldito lugar, no puedo tenerlo.

—¿Por qué yo? —giró para mirarlo directamente.

—¿Qué mierda sé yo? Por si no lo recuerdas, traté de asesinarte por esto… No es algo que pueda controlar.

Blossom mordió levemente su labio inferior. Al no oír respuesta, Brick regresó su atención a continuar vistiéndose.

—Yo… no sé cómo confiar en ti.

—No importa ni una mierda porque "Vamos en contra de nuestra naturaleza" —volvió a mirarla— Tu lo dijiste. Más clara no puedes ser.

—Leíste el especial…

—Memoricé cada maldita palabra… Y me he masturbado no sé cuantas veces al día viendo tus fotos. —Blossom se sonrojó tanto que no pudo articular palabra, solo pudo esconder su rostro, y su sonrisa— Tienes que irte.

—No lo haré, debes venir conmigo, o tus hermanos acabarán con la ciudad.

Brick resopló con desgano. —Les llamaré más tarde.

—No es solo por eso… —se acercó más a él— Estos últimos meses he pensado mucho en… en lo que me dijiste.

—Suéltalo ya.

—¿Podrías comprender que esto no es fácil para mí?

—¿Tienes idea de la mierda que tuve que tragarme para admitir que esto que siento es… bueno, esto?

—Brick…

—Solo dilo. Admítelo. Tu eres la chica buena y yo soy el malnacido hijo de puta… Y que es imposible. Tal vez comprendas por qué necesitaba asesinarte. Solo para volver a recuperar la cordura.

—No entiendes.

—Claro que entiendo toda la maldita locura que esto significa. Estoy en esto mucho más que "solo unos meses" Tengo años… ¿entiendes? Demasiados años en esto.

—Brick…

—Dame los motivos necesarios para no largarme de aquí y jamás volver a verte porque, créeme, esto ya me es imposible de sostener.

—Sería bueno que me dieras un poco de tiempo…

—¿Para qué, maldita sea, quieres que te dé más tiempo?

—No es fácil, no… Yo no confío tan fácilmente. Tienes un historial tan… desastroso. Y no es como si pudiera olvidar todo lo que me has hecho. A mí, a mis hermanas, a Saltadilla.

—Quise arrancarme la cabeza. Me saqué el corazón 2 veces. Literal. Se regeneró rápidamente solo para recordarme cuanto te amo… Y que jamás serías mía. Incluso llegué a pensar que Him me estaba jodiendo con sus mierdas para obligarme a hacer cualquier porquería para él.

—¿Him? Pero si tiene más de 5 años que desapareció. Creí que había regresado a su… hogar natal.

—Estuve seguro de que era él quien me provocaba sentir esto… Si él moría, yo sería libre de tu jodida persistencia en mi cabeza.

—¿Lo asesinaste? —preguntó estupefacta— ¡¿Co-cómo?! Mis hermanas y yo buscamos la manera de hacerlo tantas veces.

— Hay cosas que es mejor no saber hacerlas… —desvió la mirada hacia su boca— Entonces… admites que piensas en mí —picó. Vio a Blossom sonrojarse nuevamente y vio su oportunidad— ¿En qué piensas? ¿La correcta Powerpuff tiene esponjosos y dulces sueños donde volamos sobre las nubes, sonriéndonos como idiotas y bailamos con los pajaritos? ¿O me imaginas amarrado a tu cama, tu vistes con tan poca tela y me violas sin piedad?

—¡Brick, por Dios! —gritó acalorada. Fue un gran alivio que su celular comenzara a vibrar porque necesitaba un salvavidas para poder alejarse de él— Son mis hermanas… —dijo mientras observaba la pantalla de su celular— Butch está comenzando a despertar. Por favor, tienes que venir conmigo.

Brick acortó la poca distancia que los separaba. Tenía que hacerla confesar. Su cordura se balanceaba en una delgada cuerda y ella la sostenía tan peligrosamente que necesitaba ir hacia ella y ayudarle a decidir.

—Dame una razón, —la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo— convénceme de quedarme solo por ti. Butch puede hacer pedazos toda la ciudad si quiere, si no lo ha hecho, seguro tiene que ver tu hermana… Pero yo… No sé si tú seas suficiente para hacerme cambiar de idea. —la besó. Sintió sus labios respondiéndole inmediatamente y Brick sonrió para sus adentros— Tienes que hacer mucho más que eso… No es suficiente por toda la tortura que has sido para mí. ¿Sabías que Boomer tiene la capacidad de electrocutar a todos con el simple hecho de colocar sus manos en el suelo?

—No presiones… Aún no decido nada.

—Espero que sepas como detener a ese par de idiotas. Suerte con eso porque lo vas a necesitar. —la soltó y regresó para terminar de vestirse, aún faltaba que se colocara zapatos, una playera y su chaqueta.

—Brick…

—Di las palabras mágicas, primor.

—Es que esto no es nada fácil. Hay muchos factores que debo comprender, tanto por hablar…

—Yo te gusto. ¿No?

—Si, pero…

—Y tú a mí me tienes duro cada mañana desde Dios sabe cuándo.

—¡Brick!

—No veo el problema.

—¡Tú nunca dejarás de ser… tú!

Brick guardó silencio y suspiró. —Estoy dispuesto a dejar en paz a Saltadilla y sus humanos... Solo a Saltadilla y solo si eres muy buena novia —aclaró.

—Si, pero…. —un nuevo mensaje llegó a su celular, revisó la pantalla y entró en pánico— Boomer también ha comenzado a despertar ¡Por favor!

—No pienso cambiar de opinión. Mi vida ha sido un maldito infierno por ti. Te he amado en jodida agonía que solo puedo estar en el mismo espacio que tú si me correspondes. Entiendo lo que sientes, porque ya lo pasé, pero no pienso seguir aquí si tú no eres mía.

—Na-nadie lo aceptará… —murmuró— Él profesor se desmayó cuando mis hermanas le confesaron que salían con tus hermanos…

—Ya deberías saber que me vale una mierda el maldito mundo, y Utonium se repondrá.

—Pero yo… ¿Cómo podré confiar en ti? ¿Cómo estar segura de que un día no cambiarás de opinión e intentaras asesinarme estando desprevenida?

—Blossom, te he masacrado a golpes, he roto todos tus huesos, te he sacado toda la sangre que pude y te he dejado inconsciente un sinfín de veces… Juro que he intentado todo y, joder, mujer, no pude… Sigues viva, torturándome de la peor manera, si eso te hace feliz.

Blossom lo meditó por un momento— ¿Podemos ir despacio? Tengo que hacerme a la idea…

Avanzó hacia ella— Podemos ir a la velocidad que quieras, —tomó nuevamente su cintura y se pegó a ella, Blossom colocó las manos sobre su tórax— pero esta noche dormirás en mi cama y desnuda… —la besó con suavidad.

Luego de unos segundos, ella logró separarse para tomar un poco de aire— ¿Esto significa que somos novios? —preguntó entre sus jadeos, él se detuvo y se alejó un poco para mirarla a los ojos— Es que soy un poco tradicionalista… No es correcto que una chica se bese de esta forma con alguien que no sea su novio.

—Acepto, —sonrió— mientras no me salgas con que tenemos que estar casados para que tengamos sexo… Porque si es así, dímelo de una vez. Vamos a la maldita iglesia más cercana y nos casamos en este instante —retomó el beso con profundidad.

—Brick… —jadeó y a los dos segundos el celular volvió a vibrar— E-espera… tenemos que irnos.

El pelirrojo gruño y la soltó no muy convencido de querer marcharse justo en ese momento. Blossom se acomodó la ropa y el cabello, y descendió hacia la puerta para salir de ahí. Brick tomó su playera y chaqueta y fue detrás de ella. Antes de que salieran, ella se regresó hacia él y le habló.

—Siempre me has gustado —sonrió apenada— yo… no creí, es decir, no pareces el tipo de hombre que se enamora…

—No lo era, pero rompiste todos mis paradigmas…

Ambos sonrieron y se marcharon de ahí.

Butch y Boomer tenían una cuenta pendiente con Brick. Aunque su notable preocupación por el pelirrojo le causó cierta ternura, aún tenía que hacerles pagar por una traición. Además, debía reclamar a sus hermanos que le dieran las peores cuñadas del mundo.

—¿Brick? —lo llamó— ¿Hablabas en serio con eso de casarte?

—No soy el tipo de villano que cree en el matrimonio, mucho menos del que se casa, pero ya que lo mencionas… Ahora no puedo dejar de imaginarte con un ligero debajo del vestido de novia.

—¡No tenemos ni un día de relación y ya estás demostrado ser un pervertido!

—Y es mejor a que te acostumbres, he pasado muchos años pensando en ti…

Brick fue derrotado en el primer segundo que se supo enamorado y lo sabía, pero ver cómo se sonrojaba por él y escucharla suspirar contra su boca, era la mejor prueba de que él había sido el vencedor.

La tenía. Blossom era completamente suya.

FIN.

—:—

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
